Luna Sings Seven Seas of Rhye
by Matthais123
Summary: Princess Luna has decided to perform a rock concert for her royal subjects in the 5th Annual Canterlot Rock Festival. She has chosen her most favorite song of all times, "Seven Seas of Rhye" by Queen.


**Luna Sings Seven Seas of Rhye**

(Song is owned by Queen, of course...)

The crowd cheered wildly at the stage set up near Canterlot Castle. Everypony was totally psyched. "Why?" you ask? The 5th Annual Canterlot Rock Festival of course! It has clearly got to be the single most largest event of the year, next to the Grand Galloping Gala, of course. Ponies, mules, donkeys, griffons, and even teenage dragons come from all over to rock out on this stage for all of Equestria to see and hear.

Vinyl Scratch, the announcer for this major event, came out on stage as a group of three teen dragons left the stage after completing their song.

"And that was Garble's Growlers, fillies and gentlecolts! Let's give them a hoof!"

Everypony stomped the ground while cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Oh yeah!" Vinyl shouted into the microphone she held with her magic, "Now, hold on tightly, cause our next performer can blow you away with only her Voice! And here she comes!"

As Vinyl exited the stage, quick piano music began to play from backstage. Ponies gasped when they saw a chariot being pulled by bat winged pegasi soaring above them. A strong chord of electric guitar was heard from the dark chariot as it stopped above the stage. A cloaked figured leaped from the chariot and landed on the stage without a sound. With a deft movement, the figure whipped off the cloak, revealing it to be none other than Princess Luna, holding a red electric guitar with her magic.

Jumping onto her rear hooves, she ran her hoof across the strings and began her song in her famous Royal Canterlot Voice.

_Fear me you mare and stallion preachers_  
_I descend upon Equestria from the skies_  
_I command your very souls you unbelievers_  
_Bring before me what is mine_  
_The seven seas of rhye_

Luna swung her blue, star spangled hair back as she strummed her guitar, making righteous sounds, and continued loudly with a smile.

_Can you hear me you peers and privvy counselors  
I stand before you naked to the eyes  
I will destroy anypony who dares abuse my trust  
I swear that you'll be mine  
The seven seas of rhye_

Luna jumped to the right of the stage and pointed dramatically.

_Sister! I live and lie for you_

Luna then jumped all the way to the left of the stage in one gracefully leap, with the aid of her wings, and pointed dramatically again.

_Mister! Do and I'll die_

She then jumped back to the center of the stage. Giving herself some Glowing Eyes of Doom, she rose into the air, still playing her guitar.

_You are mine. I possess you_  
_I belong to you forever. . .ever. . .ever!_

Luna's last line echoed throughout the area as she rose into the air with gentle wing flaps. Then, and without warning, she zoomed down back onto the stage. She kicked up a plume of purple smoke, which swirled around her, bringing attention to her every movement as she launched into an epic solo.

Luna threw her whole body into shredding that guitar. She kept bending her neck down into her shreds, causing her mane to go wild, blowing in the ever present magically breeze. She shook her hips and tail too, making a ring of blue magic beneath her.

How she jumped! How she kicked! How she rocked out!

Luna strummed a final chord on her guitar as her solo ended, but then launched back into the music after a brief second.

_Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through_  
_By flash and thunder-fire I'll survive. . . I'll survive. . .I'll survive. . . I'll survive. . ._

Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice still echoed as she sang the next part.

_Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive  
THEN I'LL GET YOU!_

Her voice thundered with extra volume at that part, but on her face was a smile and quick wink that everypony could see.

_Be gone with you - you shod and shady senators_  
_Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries_  
_I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours_  
_And with a smile. . . ._

Luna stretched the last word old, thrusting a hoof high in the air, and then bringing it down hard, strumming the guitar.

_I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye!_

As Luna finished playing the final parts of the song, the entire crowd went wild, roaring and screaming and yelling for more.

Luna was filled entirely with glee. This was amazing! She had never felt so alive! She took a quick sideways glance where she could see a bit of the piano backstage. The piano player, Pipsqueak, stuck his head out and waved excitedly.

Luna laughed and winked at him, and then turned back to the crowd. She just couldn't stop smiling! This feeling., this feeling of just rocking out, it was just indescribable. This had to be the-

_**Creak...**_

"Luna?"

Luna quickly turned around to she her big sister standing in the doorway with a surprised look on her face.

"Sister, what were you doing in here?" Celestia asked.

Luna turned around, and took a good hard look at _her room_.

The TV displayed the words "SONG COMPLETE!" in big white letters against a backdrop of a cheering crowd, that could be heard blaring through the speakers, as well as the vocal and musical "note highways," now empty because the song was over. Next to the TV was Luna's XBOX360 and the empty Rock Band 3 case.

Luna had been multitasking, holding the microphone in with her magic, and the guitar controller in her hooves as she had been jumping around her room like crazy on her hind hooves. The room seriously looked as if Discord had moved in. Luna's stuffed animal collection was scattered to the four corners of the room, chairs were knocked over, and books were all over the floor. Luna had apparently even jumped on her bead a couple of times, according to the way the sheets and pillows were messed up and thrown about.

Luna got so read, you could've mistaken her for Big Macintosh. Why had she gone crazy like that? she's played the game plenty of times. What was so different?

Luna soon came out of her embarrassing enough to see that Celestia was smiling, and staring at something. Luna turned to see that her big sister was staring at the TV screen.

"A perfect score. . . on Expert. . ._on Pro Mode?_ Well, well, well, Luna, you certainly are skilled at this game!" Celestia said proudly.

Luna's eyes widened.

_Oh yeah. . . that was it. . ._

Celestia left the room chuckling for her adorable sister as the Princess of the Night delivered a Royal Canterlot Voice version of a high pitched excited squeal of joy, accomplishment, and victory.

**The End**


End file.
